Fashion Disaster of a Bipolar
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Demyx always followed orders a bit to literally. Oh well. At least he didn't need a cue card.


**Fashion Disaster of the Bipolar**

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction**

* * *

So, did the title get your attention? Huh? Huh? Did it? Did it? XD

Demyx takes orders WAY too seriously. Oneshot. As in, it takes one shot from a gun to kill you. XD just kidding.

But it's usually true. ^w^

Originally **Fashion Disaster**. I swear Demyx is bipolar. XD But he's so cute.

* * *

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts© or SquareEnix©**

* * *

Demyx was usually a heavy sleeper. He had had pillows, chairs, and once, apparently, a _lot_ of ice thrown at him and dumped on him while he was asleep, but he would never wake up. The most he would ever do was mutter something in his sleep and turn over.

That was the first thing on his mind when he heard the deep voice of Xemnas, his Superior, say, "Number Nine, awaken. You must report to Where Nothing Gathers immediately or your sitar will be confiscated."

He jolted awake at that very moment, spinning around and falling off the bad, tangled in the covers. He stood up, swaying, saying, "Superior!"

The obnoxious sound of laughing hit his eardrums, and he rubbed his eyes, revealing Axel and Roxas. The two Nobodies were standing in his doorway, laughing. Axel was holding what looked like a megaphone in his hand.

"What? Who? What?" Demyx asked stupidly. "Where's the Superior?"

Axel smirked and lifted the megaphone to his lips, and as he spoke, Demyx understood; the machine altered his voice to a scarily similar version of Xemnas's. "He's in Where Nothing Gathers. Nine, you have overslept, and while everyone else is waiting, you're here a-snoozin'."

Demyx glared. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Roxas laughed, too. He grabbed the device from Axel and said into it, "Come on, Demyx. The Superior's getting mad, and he _did_ say something about your sitar."

Demyx squealed and ran to get ready. After he got his hair done (which made it look messier than usual, on account that he got it done faster), Roxas was still in his doorway, but with no Axel in sight. "Oh, and the Superior said 'wear your best clothes'," the Key of Destiny added. He walked off, muttering, "I have no clue why, we all wear the same thing."

But Demyx didn't hear him. He was busy with his 'OMG The Superior Is Going To Kill Me And Take My Sitar And I'M FREAKING OUT!' morning. He ran to the closet and ripped down the doors (NOT literally) and eyed the black cloaks hanging within.

"Best clothes, best clothes," he sing-songed, tearing cloaks out and tossing them behind him. "How about this one?" He held up one; but it looked identical to the others. "No, how 'bout this?" He held up another, and in dismay, tossed it behind him. Not like he was a fashion expert. Each cloak had one little tear and maybe a few holes scraped out, but when it came down to two outfits (out of, what? Twenty?) he cried out and threw them behind him onto the pile of black cloth.

He froze for a minute, then eyed the one cloak hanging in the back of the closet. He took it out reverently, his face an exaggerated expression of awe.

"The Good Cloak," he murmured, already putting it on. He had had this cloak since he joined; it had no tears, no holes, and the hood actually pulled closed to cover his face.

He ran out of the room, confident he had 'his best clothes' on.

* * *

"And, it comes to my attention that there is, apparently, a rather large Heartless roaming the Pride Lands," Xemnas finished the meeting off with this one announcement. He looked around. "Nine." Demyx squeaked and looked at Xemnas apprehensively. He really didn't like the Pride Lands. "Number Nine, you shall go to the Pride Lands to see if you can find this…Groundshaker…Heartless, and subdue it. Maybe bring its power source back here." He looked away unfeeling as Demyx paled. "Dismissed. All of you."

Demyx groaned as Axel and Roxas followed him out of Where Nothing Gathers, laughing. "Man, and I wore my best clothes," the Melodious Nocturne said.

That only made Axel and Roxas laugh harder.


End file.
